


I knew you would hurt me eventually

by JUNGLESLUT101



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Caught, Cheating, F/M, Guilt, Happy Ending, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Jacob cheats, Jacobs emotional, Jacobs family is mad at him, Jacobs lover is mad, Partner Betrayal, Plot Twist, Rough Sex, Secret pregnancy, Shower Sex, Smut, So is John, Unplanned Pregnancy, faith knows, my girl is hormonal, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUNGLESLUT101/pseuds/JUNGLESLUT101
Summary: When Jacobs lover finds him in her bed with another women laying next to him,her whole world shatters.
Relationships: Jacob Seed/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth has been staying with faith for the past 4 days cause she found out she was pregnant and she didn't know who to tell. She knew if Jacob found out he wouldn't be happy. He told her from the start that he never planned on having kids and so did she. She wanted to be the last bloodline of her shit family. But when she was late on her period she took a cheap pregnancy test and it was positive.

She told Jacob that she was going to stay with faith for a week. Since they were good friends before. he didn't question anything thankfully. When she told Faith she might be pregnant she was happy but saw the terrified look on Elli's face and told her she would support any decisions she made and promised not to tell anyone unless Elli was ready. Faith did make her take a real test and again it came out as positive. Faith suggested it's better for her to discuss it with Jacob so she wouldn't regret making any decisions alone later on. Elli agreed but when she went home she immediately regretted it. 

When she opened the door she saw a women's shoes next to Jacobs combat boots. She knew whatever she was gonna find wouldn't be good. When she passed the living room there was 2 bottles of empty whiskey, a broken wine glass and a women's summer dress laid neatly on the couch. She begged her mind to turn away and pretend she never saw what happened but she kept going. 

When she reached upstairs near her bedroom she tried to hear for any moanings or grunting but didn't hear any sounds so she slowly turned the door knob. Even though she knew what she was gonna find she was never prepared for this or how hurt she would get.  
A Women's panties and bra was laid messily on the floor with Jacobs own clothing.   
Her gut has never churned this bad from discuss in her life. Jacob was sleeping soundly on his back with a bright skinned women and blonde hair next to him on her side of bed. She was laying on her stomach so she couldn't take a good look at her face but from the side she could tell she was older than her. She had a knee on Jacob's thigh with the sheets only covering their lower half but one of Jacobs leg was hanging from the bed.   
Her brain tried justifying his doing by blaming it on the alcohol but she knew better. What hurt Elli the most was that he fucked someone else on her bed and a year in to their relationship.'how many women has he fucked while we were together. Maybe that's why he wouldn't let you come with him in the veterans centre. He didn't want all his toys to see you.' Damn her mind for making her think of the worse. 

She wouldn't have blamed him if he did it from the start so she wouldn't have to waste this much time on him. And now with a baby on its fucking way. There's no way she was gonna tell him now.

She slowly made her way to the closet and took out a packing bag. She carelessly started bunching her clothes in the bag not looking at what she packed but she just knew she had to get out of here.

She heard the bed creek and looked back to see Jacob starting to wake. He looked around and when he saw the girl next to him he made a confused and disgusted face.'He was still drunk huh' she thought. He started looking around again but stopped when he saw Elli looking at him sadly with tears welled up in her eyes and his heart shattered at the image. "Ohh fuck" he cursed. "Elli honey I promise I have no idea what happened" his voice was still deep from sleep. He noticed the bag in her hand and when she turned and started packing again he felt his soul leave his body. He couldn't lose her for something so stupid. Jacob heard a sob that accidentally left her throat and she cursed herself for being this weak. "Elli why are you packing darling" he got no answer. "Elli please honey just look at me" Again she ignored him. "ELIZABETH CAN YOU PLEASE JUST FUCKING STOP FOR A MINUTE AND LOOK AT ME" she flinched at his tone and he cursed himself for making it worse. "Please Elli. Pup you know I would never do this shit if I knew what I was doing" she didn't even glance back at him and his poor excuse.

She just kept packing what she needed till she could ask John to get the rest for her. "Lilly WAKE THE FUCK UP AND GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I SKIN YOU ALIVE" Jacob said harshly startling the woman. she felt bad for the girl. 'She didn't know Jacob had a lover unlike Jacob himself fuck him he doesn't deserve you'. She thought. The girl was pretty she had blue eyes and plump lips and she was maybe 8 years or so older than her that means more mature maybe she shouldn't be in a relationship with someone 19 years older than her but the heart wants what it wants I guess. 

When the girl left Jacob put on his boxers and went to Elli. "Darling please you can't leave. I won't let you. You know you're the only one I love besides my family" his words made her make a sound between a laugh and a sob.

"Awww that's cute .Maybe you should've thought about your little love saying before fucking another girl in my own fucking bed" she spat. "My mom always warned me not to fall in love with someone old and so broken" she laughed a manic laugh and resume her packing.

He scoffed at her. Her words did hurt him but he tried not to show it. "Elli please darling stop packing and let's talk about it" he pleaded but she shook her head. "Elli I love you, I trust you. I can't let that go easily" she scoffed

"Wish the feeling was mutual. But nothing is stopping you anymore. Go and fuck as many whores you want I guess " she walked to the bed with Jacob following. She threw the pillow on the other side of the bed and took the hunting knife Jacob gave her.  
"Ok Jakey guess it's Goodby then. Thanks for breaking me too"

He looked down at his feet feeling ashamed."Pup don't say that"

"Why not. isn't it true. Isn't your whole fucking purpose to break other people. hmm Jake?" He didn't answer and that made her even more mad. "What happened Cat finally got your tongue." She said sarcastically. He still didn't answer and he really didn't know what to say other than listening and feeling shame for what he did. "FUCKING ANSWER YOU ASSHOLE. DONT YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ANYMORE" Maybe the pregnancy hormones were already affecting her or whatever it was she couldn't stop the punch that flew from her straight to Jacobs left jaw. He didn't even flinch or get taken back by it. even though the blood slowly started filling his mouth and dribble out a little. It was like he knew the punch was eventually gonna come. "YOU FUCKING HURT ME JACOB AND I CAN NEVER FORGIVE YOU. Why couldn't you just love me. Why wasn't I FUCKIN ENOUGH" she sobbed and threw another punch and this time it hit him in the left side of his cheekbone. "HOW MANY? HOW MANY PEOPLE DID YOU FUCK WHILE WE WERE TOGETHER?" She screamed at him and saw him Flinch a bit. 

He was taken back by her tone and it killed him inside to know that it was his fault. "Jake was it only her" she asked with a low voice. He shook his head no and she fell to her knees. She couldn't believe what he just said. She started hyperventilating and soon she was out of breath. Jacob immediately got on his knees and took her face in his hands then told her to take a deep breath.

"Pup please breath with me. Come on that's it honey that's it. Just keep doing that you're doing great. Through your nose c'mon darling." She got her breathing back under control and she hated admitting it was because of Jacob.

She pushed out of his hands and got up. She took her pack and the clothes that slipped out of it shoved it inside and zipped it. Her eyes were so teary she couldn't tell what was what. "What happened to not knowing what you were doing. How many people can you fuck while in a relationship and still not know what you were doing. I'm fucking done wasting my time on someone so broken that every time I try to put you back together I fall apart instead and there is no one to help me like I do you. I knew you were gonna hurt me eventually. Just didn't expect to sting this much" she sniffled and reached for her radio then walked out of the room. Leaving Jacob feeling hurt and disgusted by himself even more than normal.

"John can you please come pick me up. One of faiths men brought me back and I left my car in her region."

"Yes of course. are you okay? Is Jacob okay? Where should I come to pick you" he sounded genuinely concerned. Before answering she saw Jacob come out of the room. He put on his jeans but the buttons were undone with his hands over his chest and the same expression that he puts on for his men. He was looking at her with his brows furrowed together.

"You can just come to Jacobs house. I'll be waiting there." She answered without any emotion.

"I'm on my way but is everything ok did someone attack again" she exhaled a frustrated breath. She loved John but he just didn't know when to keep quiet. "Johnny we're fucking fine. Stop with the questions. I'll be waiting"

She left her radio on the hall table and went to Jacobs room to check what important stuff she missed.

Jacob was looking at her from across the hall when her radio started buzzing and faiths voice came on a second later.  
"Elli you were suppose to radio me when you reached home so I know you're safe." She giggled. "So did you tell Jacob yet and if you did what did he say. I hope he wasn't mad." Jacob listened at the radio curiously. 'What is Elli hiding from me. and why would I be mad at her' he thought. "Elli are you there. Hello? Okay maybe another time then." She turned her radio off and all Jacob was left with was statics. 

He took the radio and went to where Elli was. with her back to him. "What were you planning on telling me and why would I be mad?" He asked a little to harshly. He couldn't help but think of the worse. She stopped right in her tracks and looked at the book in her hands with wide eyes. "What aren't you telling me pup." He asked dangerously low. She slowly turned and he noticed that she turned pale. what the fuck was she hiding that it would make her look this scared. "What did you do Elli. Why did faith say that she hoped I wasn't mad."

"It's non of your concern anymore Jacob now leave it." She cursed faith in her mind for always calling on the worst time.

He smacked the wall hard and made her flinch. "BULL FUCKING SHIT ELLI. NOW TELL ME WHAT YOUR HIDING."

"AND I FUCKING TOLD YOU ITS NON OF YOUR FUCKING CONCERN" she said just as harshly. she walked and tried to push past Jacob but he wouldn't budge. "Get out of my way Jake" he still didn't move "Jacob I swear I won't hesitate to punch you again and your left side has already bruised and swelled enough for one day. Now get out" she pushed harder and he did finally move.

It wasn't because of the threat. He thought it was cute even though his mouth still had blood and his cheekbone still ached but he knew that she needed time to calm. She wouldn't tell him shit if she was still angry. He would go to her again after a couple of days or so. Fuck his family was probably gonna kill him. They accepted and loved her like their own blood soon after they saw how she was changing Jacob for the better. And she accepted and loved them like her own family.

When she opened the front door she saw John already waiting outside of his SUV with the same professional clean lawyer look. But his face expression was from concern. "Hello Elizabeth" she smiled sadly at him in acknowledgement. "Oh darling are you okay." He saw the tear strikes on her cheeks and he heard a little bit of their conversation from when they were screaming at each other. 

"Come on Johnny let's go. No no wait I need to call out for Zeus." Zeus was a black judge that Jacob gifted her on her birthday. He was very little about 4 months ago but now he's twice the size of a normal wolf. "ZEUS COME HERE BOY. COME ON LETS GO" she shouted. He was always around the woods surrounding their home now Jacobs home. While she was looking around John saw Jacob standing by the door looking at her with saddened eyes. 

He walked up to him to ask what happened."Jacob what happened are you okay." Jacob just nodded once and made John frown. "Well you don't look fine neither does elli"

"I'm fine John. Just take her to your ranch and make sure she doesn't starve herself" John nodded and made his way to his SUV and saw the huge wolf in his back seat with Elli in the front passenger seat.

He started driving away and Elli took one last look at Jacob before deciding to not think about how she wasted all her time on him. But now she needed to think about what the fuck she was gonna do with his baby growing inside her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To be continued....


	2. Chapter 2

SMUT.

Jacob has been trying hard to get Elli back. It's been a month since she saw him in bed with lily, it was a moment of weakness for him but when John told him she's gonna leave the county he lost his mind. He can't sleep without her, his nightmares have all came creeping back and he started hallucinating miller again. He can't let her leave,he won't. He needs her and he's gonna get her back. He will try the easy way first if that doesn't work he won't hesitate to lock her in his bunker until she can understand that he made a mistake.

"John... John you there it's Jacob over."

"Yes brother how are you doing, how is your face" Jacob heard him chuckle at the end

"How is she doing, has she not changed her mind yet over "

"No brother she's packing right now and wants me to fly her to Missoula."Jacob punched the wall hard and pain immediately ran from his knuckles to his wrist and forearm.

"John I'm coming to get her, you better not be there when I get there. I can't lose her and if she doesn't come willingly I will use a little force."

"What are you gonna do brother condition her like your damaged soldiers use your box to make her love you, don't forget this was your fault and you have the sin carved in your hip to remember that."

"Don't you fucking think I know that. Faith and joseph aren't talking me yet, fuck I have never seen faith this angry and Joseph is so disgusted that he can't even look at me."

"Are you gonna condition her Jacob?" Jacob sighed agitated that his brother would think that.

"Of course not John don't act stupid I would never hurt her like that."

"Are you going to use bliss? She will be really angry at you."

"Only if I have to if she gets stubborn which she probably will"

John sighed" I know I hope whatever your do works I really like her Jacob don't lose her, Ok brother I'm going to hear more confessions so you got the whole house to yourself and don't make anything worse, these days she gets angry at the smallest things, just last night she almost stabbed me because I added mustard in her sandwich. " John chuckled. "Have fun brother but not too much and no fun in my bedroom goodbye" Jacob chuckled a bit before turning his radio off and heading to his red truck.

While driving to John's ranch he was debating on what he should do, he decided to approach calmly and if that didn't work he would use a little bliss to make her sleep. 

He stepped through the threshold and looked around for her. He went upstairs to where she was staying in the big guest room, he saw her suitcase on her bed with her clothes in it neatly folded, She had a book about Greek gods and goddesses on her bed and some of her clothes were laying on the ground, He looked around for a while before hearing the shower running. He must've been deep in thought to not hear it. he smirked to himself and started undressing.

When he went walked through the bathroom door Jacob saw Elli standing under the hot shower spray. The sun was peaking through the big window next to her making the curves of her hips contrast. The swell of her ass made him grunt deep in his throat. She looked just like an angel to him 

Jacob slowly stepped in the shower behind her,slowly started caressing her shoulders. He felt her tense at first but she relaxed as he rubbed her back softly. "What are you doing here Jacob I thought I made it clear that I didn't want to se...."

"Shhh pup just be calm. " He whispered right next to her right ear and made her shiver. He felt the shock running through her and chuckled to himself. He started nibbling on her ear lobe and she made the prettiest sound for him. again whispered dangerously low "You know that I won't let you leave so why even try. I already ordered my men to block every passage leading to Missoula. Your place is right here with me honey there's nowhere you can hide from me" he slowly dragged his hands on her shoulder to her collarbone then her breast slowly massaging and squeezing them lovingly.

She closed her eyes and pressed into his touch. Her breast were really sensitive these days because of her preg... Shit she forgot."Jacob stop" she whispered but it sounded pathetic and not believable at all and Jacob noticed cause he snickered near her ear before licking a swipe right from her lobe to her neck,peppering her with open mouth kisses. 

Her belly has swollen and Jacob would 100 percent notice if he saw or touched the bump. John already figured it out from how much she was eating also from her mood swings, he immediately got her vitamins and the best doctor in Montana. Even though he told her she should tell Jacob he never pressured her. She came to herself when Jacobs hands started lowering from her breast to her navel. "Jacob stop I'm still mad at you" her tone was firm this time and he immediately removed his hands. "Don't fucking act like nothing ever happened"

Jacob groaned frustrated he was so damn close,he also had a problem between his legs that was killing him for release. "Elli what the fuck you want me to say I already apologized."

"Sorry doesn't change anything you fuck you did something that I can never forget"

He laughed wickedly and brought his hands to Palm her breasts, his mouth between where her shoulder and neck connected then sniffed deeply to take in her scent. He groaned at the way she smelled it was always a sweet vanilla scent and he loved it. It reminded him of home which was always with her. "We all make mistakes Elli after all we are all human. I forgave you why can't you." His voice was hungry and predatory. She couldn't help the wetness that seeped from between her thighs 

"She laughed a little. What exactly did you forgive me for hmm,I didn't fuck someone else while in a relationship you dick." She started moving her hips teasing Jacob a little. She couldn't help but feel pride when he growled while his hips stuttered a bit.

"Don't try and act all innocent now sweetheart, I know all about your plaything and my best hunter Alex remember him" he bit a little to hard near where her pulse was beating so hard she was scared she was gonna have a heart attack and he could tell. "I believe we were in a relationship darling, 3 months to be exact he was also one of my strongest hunters is still."

She whimpered a little as he tightened his hold on her shoulders. "How did y.." she hissed as he bit near her pulse and shushed her.

"You think I don't have my men follow my angel around" he said wickedly " I was disappointed at myself at first wondering what I did wrong or was she not satisfied just the thought you had when you saw me in bed with lily.he slowly traced his hand up and down her shoulders a little too hard to be loving but he wasn't hurting her " And then the insecurities came next. I never gave a shit about how I looked,of course that was before a young beautiful girl came in my life. I always worried how you would get grossed out from my scars and the burns on my hands and after I found out you were cheating on me with one of my young hunters, that was when I started finding someone who I could fuck as hard as I wanted while not caring about how or what they felt about me cause I knew I didn't really give a shit about them. I never blamed you cause how stupid could someone be to fall in love with someone so ugly inside and out, just a broken old man" he said with venom in his voice and it made her flinch at how hateful he talked about himself. Jacob didn't notice she was crying till a sob escaped her throat

"Jake I'm sorry I didn't know."she cried and wrapped her arm around where his where "I never meant to cheat on you but you started getting cold and distant, never coming home to me I thought I wasn't good for you, you always talked about the weak and I am the weak." Now she couldn't even hide the way she was shaking and sobbing. "I saw all those strong beautiful older women and thought to myself why would he choose me instead of them. Someone who's weak and doesn't have any experience in fighting or hunting." She started weeping without caring if Jacob found it weak but little did she know he was also silently shedding tears.

She turned around and hugged him tightly which he returned. She went near his ear and whispered "I'm pregnant" she slowly started kissing his jawline and neck.

Jacob didn't process what she said quickly enough but when he came to he pulled her back and looked at the little bump she had. He breathed heavily slowly closing and opening his eyes a couple times to make sure this was real. 

Elli was scared what his reaction would be and when he started breathing and closing his eyes she thought he was upset untill he laughed but soon a sobb came out ,she looked up at him to see him shedding tears"how long" he whispered to hide his weak voice.

"1 month and 2 weeks now. I was gonna tell you but" she looked sadly at the floor. Jacob soon took her jaw in his hands and started pressing kisses everywhere on her face.

"Fuck Elli I'm so fucking sorry" his hands went behind her thighs to pick her up, she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist and started hungrily kissing him. They pulled away for breath but Jacob hid his head in the crook of her shoulders and slowly started shaking. 'You're weak look at you look at what you did to her. pathetic you don't deserve her. The child will be better off without a broken man you will break it too' His mind taunted 

"Jake look at me please I know what you're thinking please stop" she started massaging his scalp. "Jacob I need you, we need you. I can't do it without you okay." He looked at her with red puffy eyes, he smiled before nodding.

"I'm never letting you two go. My family mine forever" he squeezed her ass and kissed her deeply. She groaned and started moving her hips. He took his length in his left hand and guided it to her entrance.

The both moaned loudly and Jacob wait for her to adjust. "I love you jacob" she said looking deeply in his eyes then smiling when she saw the affection in his eyes. He smiled kissing her again deeply 

"I love you too. I'm sorry for hurting you my angel."she moved her hips and squeezed around Jacob to get his mind of from the dark path she knew was going. It worked he groaned then slowly started thrusting.

"Fuck you're gonna look so good heavy with our children " he hummed as he imagined it,he started thrusting deeper and harder. "I'm gonna take good care of you and our pups." He raised her a little to reach even deeper. He knew he found the perfect spot cause her inside gripped around him so tightly that his breath left his lungs for a minute. 

"Fuck Jacob right there please don't stop I'm so fucking full" Jacob was near his end as well he started pounding into her harshly.

John just parked his plane in his hanger and started heading to his ranch. He remembered Jacob was suppose to take elli back, Was she gone. He went upstairs to check, he saw her bedroom door open he entered and saw her luggage still on her bed. He heard a whimper from the bathroom he got worried so he immediately ran to it and started knocking. "Elli are you alright" he shouted "Elli are you hurt."

"FU-CK AHGG OFF J-OHN" Jacob was pounding into her mercilessly and soon she came hard around his cock with a scream of his name. Jacob followed soon after with how tight she was milking him he couldn't help but shout loudly while spurts of his cum filled her. They both waited a while catching their breath 

"Yeah fuck off john" Jacob breathed heavily and made Elli laugh. He slowly pulled out with a lewd pop that even John heard. His pupils dilated at how his cum dripped down from her gaping entrance and he couldn't help but shove it back inside with 3 of his fingers. 

"Fuck Jake. I wanna taste it" he pulled out and brought it to her lips watching as she didn't spare any time at cleaning his fingers off. "Let me down I'm fucking starving."

"Are you gonna comeback with me" Jacob asked while washing himself.

"Yes but not in that cabin I can't help but think of the bad things that happened and also we need a bigger house for our 6 future children" she winked at him and earned herself a smack on her ass.

"Of course pup whatever the boss wants. Imma go make you some food." He kissed her deeply one last time before getting out of the shower. Before he could wrap the towel around his waist he heard her whistle that made him grunt in annoyance, she giggled and smirked at him before he could leave.

Jacob saw John sitting on the bed blushing a deep scarlet shade that made him chortle. "Hello Johnny how was your day baby brother." He smirked

John frowned at him but smiled when he saw his brother happy again. "Great actually have to say the same for you brother" he mocked. 

"The best fucking day Johnny good thing I didn't use bliss on her" Jacob laughed "need to make her something to eat before she gets out"

"Yes it's probably best before her pregnancy hormones start actin up again." 

"You knew" Jacob asked 

"Of course,I've been taking care of her. No need to be sad you can surprise Joseph tho." He snickered "imma be an uncle and your gonna be a dad." John hugged his brother." Congratulations Jacob you really deserve to be happy,she and your unborn child are the light and happiness in your life." He sniffled "Fuck I'm getting emotional"

"Okay brother enough. Let's invite the family over for dinner. Joseph's probably gonna make me marry her before the kid is born." He scoffed but he wouldn't mind being with her for the rest of his life, he couldn't ask for a better life with his family present and now his love bearing Jacobs child nothing can get better than this.

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All these stories came from my wattpad. So I posted them before I post it here🦋🦋 also please you can always send me requests on what to write and I'll try to deliver as best as I can. Bye bitches 😚🧚🏼♀️🧚🏻♂️


End file.
